


The Lad That Loved You Was One That Kept His Word (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Going to Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/330.html">The Coming of Wisdom With Time</a>.  Jared works on school, human relationships, and figuring himself out.  Pretty much in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lad That Loved You Was One That Kept His Word (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lad That Loved You Was One That Kept His Word](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192277) by chash. 



**Title:** [The Lad That Loved You Was One That Kept His Word](http://with-a-kay.livejournal.com/13204.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** G   
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, Jim Beaver/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Chad Michael Murray/Sophia Bush  
 **Disclaimer:** She makes this shit up, and I record it.  
 **Summary:** Sequel to [The Coming of Wisdom With Time](http://community.livejournal.com/audio_by_juice/330.html). Jared works on school, human relationships, and figuring himself out. Pretty much in that order.

 **Format:** mp3

27.86 MB, 30 min 25 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/bcyc1bf2kp)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?q5ngmtjyqhm)


End file.
